A Day Of Miracles
by Providencelover
Summary: Two people come into the Hansen family on the same day. Co written by my friend Christine. Look for the Sequal coming soon. PLEASE r/r


A Day of Miracles   
By Christine and Providencelover   
Summary: Two people come into the Hansen family on the same day.   
Kyle Moran climbed aboard the bus from Portland, Maine with a hopeful heart. Why he hadn't realized his love for Sydney Hansen years ago was beyond him. They'd spent some time going out after she moved back to Providence, but Kyle had never gotten as close to her as his heart had wanted. He was thankful for the chance to make up for this mistake.   
Scenes of his most recent time spent with Syd played in Kyle's mind like a movie as the bus picked up speed along the Maine highway. Syd riding in his canoe by moonlight, Syd laughing at his jokes, he and Syd kissing tenderly after a night at the River Club. He shook his head again, what a fool he had been to give her up. The time in Maine, however, had done him good. He'd needed a while to sort things out before coming back to see if Syd still wanted him in her life. He hoped beyond hope that she would. He had to believe that there was a chance, even a small one, if he was to make this journey.   
The Hansen House:   
"Oooh, if my ankles swell any more, I'm going to have to be carried to the Barkery!" Joanie Hansen, nearly nine months pregnant, propped her feet up on a kitchen chair. Although she and Burt Ridley were married and had a home of their own, they never missed Saturday morning breakfast with the Hansens.   
Syd laughed. Even though she had no children of her own, she had seen many women in this stage of pregnancy in her experience as a doctor. "Just hang in there, Joanie. You got through it with Hannah, and you'll do great this time too. It'll be over before you know it."   
Jim Hansen entered the kitchen, pulling on his white veterinarian's coat. "Morning, everyone."   
"Morning, Dad," Syd said in between bites of a tall stack of blueberry pancakes. "What are you doing today?"   
"Well, I really don't know. I don't have any appointments scheduled, but you know how weekends can be," Jim answered.   
Robbie Hansen stood up. "I hate to cut it short, but I've got to be at O'Neills early today. I've got a couple guys out of town for the weekend."   
"OK, bye, Rob!" Jim said as his son left the house. "Don't forget that Zoo Board meeting tonight!"   
Joanie laughed. "I still can't believe you got Robbie to join the Board."   
Jim smiled. "After our adventure with the kidnapped chimps, I think he's grown to see how important zoo issues can be."   
Little Hannah giggled. "I want to go to the zoo!"   
Burt gave her a hug. "Maybe sometime this weekend, Hannah-Banana."   
"So, Hannah," Syd turned to her niece, "Are you excited to be a big sister pretty soon?"   
"Yeah!" Hannah smiled. She held up her glass. "Can I have more juice, Aunt Syd?"   
"You bet." Syd was walking toward the refrigerator when the phone rang.   
"I'll get it," Burt said and sprang up from his chair. "Syd, it's for you."   
"Hello?" Syd said into the phone. On the other end of the line, she heard a voice which she hadn't heard for nearly two years. She suddenly found herself not knowing what to say.   
"Kyle?" Syd finally managed to whisper. "Is it really you?"   
"Yeah, it's really me," Kyle answered back. "Can you meet me at O'Neills in a few minutes?"   
"Sure," Syd said. She told Kyle goodbye and hung up.   
"Who was that, Syd?" Joanie asked. She noticed the look on her sister's face.   
"That was Kyle. He's back in town," Syd said.   
"Great!" Joanie said. "Are you going to go meet him?"   
Syd grabbed her coat. "I'm going right now. Robbie, can I catch a ride with you to O'Neills?"   
"Sure, sis, let's go," Robbie said.   
Syd nodded and the two walked out the door.   
  
When Syd arrived at O'Neills ten minutes later, she saw Kyle sitting at a nearby table. She smiled and went over to him.   
"Syd," Kyle said. He gave her a hug.   
"I've missed you so much," Syd said. She noticed that he looked different, from the last time she'd seen him. "You look...well...good."   
"You mean I look better than the last time you saw me?" Kyle asked.   
Syd blushed and looked down.   
"Sorry," Syd said.   
"It's OK," Kyle said. "So, what have you been up to lately? Are you seeing anyone?"   
"I was seeing someone, Joe Connelly, a congressman. But we broke it off; it just wasn't working."   
Kyle heaved a sigh of relief, he was hoping Syd would say that.   
"What about you?" Syd asked him.   
"I'm not seeing anyone, and I didn't go on a single date for almost five months," Kyle said. "I missed you, Syd, and I was hoping that we could try again, at the whole dating thing?"   
Syd smiled and grabbed his hand. "I would like that very much."   
  
Later that night, Joanie and Syd sat in the Hansen living room talking, catching up, while Joanie rested her swollen feet. Jim and Burt were talking outside on the porch.   
"I'll be glad when this one comes," Joanie said, rubbing her stomach.   
"I think Hannah is excited," Syd said. She patted Joanie on the shoulder. "Just hang in there, you'll be fine."   
Joanie sighed. "Yeah, I guess, at least I have Burt this time around."   
"See, there you go," Syd said.   
"Well, enough about my life, what about you, how's Kyle?" Joanie asked.   
Syd smiled, remembering that day and how Kyle had asked her if they could go out again.   
"Actually, he's great," Syd said. "He asked me if we could go out again."   
Joanie smiled. "And what did you say?"   
"Yes," Syd replied. "I've missed him so much, he's not like any other guy I've dated, he's special."   
"Well, you've known him practically forever," Joanie said, scooting back against the couch.   
Then Hannah came into the room.   
"Hey, bug," Syd said. She scooped Hannah up in her arms, and sat on the couch with her.   
"Mommy, can we read?" Hannah asked.   
"Maybe before bedtime," Joanie assured her daughter. "Go see if Daddy is ready, OK?"   
"OK," Hannah said. She got down form Syd's lap and went to find Burt.   
Syd laughed as she watched Hannah go. "You've done a great job with her, Joanie."   
"Thanks," Joanie said smiling. "I couldn't have done it without you."   
Syd smiled.   
"So, when are you and Kyle going out?" Joanie asked.   
"Tomorrow, actually," Syd said, a dreamy smile on her face.   
"I'll help you get ready," Joanie said. "If I can get up off this couch."   
"You just take it easy, I don't want it coming before its time," Syd said. She got up off the couch and headed for the kitchen. "Want anything?"   
"Maybe some water," Joanie said.   
Syd nodded and went into the kitchen. Then the phone rang.   
"Hello, Hansen house?" Syd said, picking up the phone.   
"Syd," Kyle said on the other end of the line.   
"Hey!" Syd said, excited to hear his voice again. "So, are we on for tomorrow night?"   
"Yes," Kyle said. "I have something to tell you."   
"You can give me a little hint," Syd said.   
"No, you're going to have to wait," Kyle said. "Well, I got go, I'll see you tomorrow, eight o'clock at the River Club?"   
"Sounds good, see you then," Syd said and hung up.   
"Syd!!" Joanie called from the living room.   
Syd snapped out of her day dream and grabbed a water bottle from the fringe. She went back into the living room, where Joanie was waiting.   
"Who was on the phone?" Joanie asked.   
"Kyle," Syd said, a dreamy look on her face.   
"What did he say?" Joanie asked as she sipped her water.   
"He said he has something important to tell me," Syd said. She smiled, maybe this was the beginning of a wonderful relationship.   
  
Kyle sat in his hotel room holding the ring in his hand. He had just gotten back to Providence the day before and wondered if he should pop the question. The thought had been in his mind for several months but until now, he'd pushed it aside. Laying the ring on the bedside table Kyle leaned back on the bed to watch the news of the attack on America. He couldn't wait to see Syd's face when he asked her the question, the question that would drastically change both their lives forever.   
Syd entered O'Neills and quickly spotted Kyle. He was looking more handsome than ever, his smile making her feel like the only other person in the restaurant.   
Kyle watched her approach the table, fingering the ringbox in his pocket, wondering whether or not this was the right time to ask her to marry him. After all, it was the most important question he would ever ask anyone in his life.   
"Syd," Kyle said, trying to sound casual. "You look beautiful."   
Syd grinned. It was amazing how wonderful even a few words from Kyle could still make her feel. "Thanks. You're not looking bad yourself." She winked at him.   
Kyle felt his hand reach into his jacket pocket, as if it had a life of its own, for the ringbox. "Syd," he said, clearing his throat, "there's something I need to ask you. I know that I haven't been back in town very long, and this is going to seem really sudden, but I've got to say it."   
Syd nodded, listening.   
"I mean, the only moment we've got is now, and some things just can't wait." Kyle looked across the table at Syd and took a deep breath. He brought the ringbox up to the table and opened it slowly. "Sydney Hansen, will you marry me?"   
Syd couldn't believe it. She never thought this day would come, when the man she loved would ask her to marry him.   
"Syd, will you?" Kyle asked again.   
"Yes, Kyle, I will," Syd finally whispered.   
Kyle leaned over and kissed her passionately. He took the ring and placed it on her finger. "Now it's official."   
Syd laughed. Then her cell phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello? Hi, Dad. She is....OK....I'll be there in a minute.....tell her to keep calm...OK...bye." Syd hung up.   
"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.   
"Joanie's in labor," Syd said.   
Kyle stood up and followed Syd toward the door. "I'll come with you."   
"Thanks," Syd said. They raced out the door toward the hospital.   
  
Two hours later, Syd smiled down at her second niece, Samantha Kate, 5 pounds and 12oz. She couldn't wait to see Joanie's reaction when she saw her daughter.   
"How'd she do?" Burt asked, coming up behind her. "Joanie was just wheeled to recovery."   
"OK," Syd said. "She did great. Is Joanie awake yet?"   
"Yes," Burt said. "She wants to see her."   
Syd nodded and placed Samantha into Burt's arms. "There's your Daddy, Samantha."   
Burt smiled and carried his daughter back to Joanie.   
"How is she?" Joanie asked tiredly when she saw Burt and Syd come through the door with Samantha.   
"She's perfect," Syd said smiling. "You have a healthy baby girl."   
Joanie took Samantha from Burt. "She's perfect." Then Samantha started crying. "And hungry."   
Syd laughed. Then, there was a knock at the door and Kyle came in.   
"Hi," Kyle whispered.   
"Hi," Joanie said. "It's OK, you don't have to whisper."   
Kyle smiled. He pulled Syd aside and whispered something to her. Syd nodded and turned to Joanie.   
"Joanie, I, uh, we have something to tell you," Syd said.   
Then, Jim and Robbie came through the door along with Hannah.   
"How's my granddaughter?" Jim asked, going over to Joanie.   
"Hungry," Joanie replied. "Syd has something to tell us, Dad."   
Jim turned to his oldest daughter. "What is it, Syd?"   
Syd smiled and held out her hand. "Kyle and I are getting married."   
"Congratulations!" Joanie exclaimed.   
Jim was beaming, so happy for Syd. "Looks like our family is getting bigger every day."   
At the Providence Airport   
Mark Greene, his wife Elizabeth, their baby daughter Ella and their colleagues, John Carter and Kerry Weaver, had just flown into Providence.   
"This feels so weird," Kerry said, "being in Providence and not having to go to a convention or something."   
"That's right," Mark added. "Good thing that Malucci and Chen and the others were willing to work all weekend for us. We've been needing some time off."   
"I wonder if anything exciting has happened around here," Elizabeth mused, holding Ella.   
"Probably not," John Carter said. "But it will be good to see Syd and her family again."   
Kerry reached into her pocket for her cellular phone. "I'm going to call Syd right away and let her know we're coming."   
"Let's not," Elizabeth declared.   
"What?" Kerry was puzzled.   
"This is a weekend for fun. Let's surprise her!"   
  
Syd and Joanie were in Joanie's hospital room. Joanie was trying to   
feed Samantha, but Samantha was being stubborn.   
"You have one stubborn niece," Joanie remarked.   
Syd laughed. "It's not that bad, Joanie. Where's Burt and Kyle?"   
"They went to get a soda while you were talking to the doctor. I still   
can't believe you're getting married. Let's just hope we actually have a   
wedding that actually gets to the end."   
"Joanie," Syd scolded.   
"OK, she's done," Joanie said. "Do you want to hold her?"   
"Sure," Syd said. She took Samantha from Joanie and sat down in the   
chair beside the bed. "Come here, sweetie, how's my girl?"   
Samantha soon fell asleep in Syd's arms.   
Then, the door opened and Burt walked in, followed by Kyle and Jim.   
"Where have you been all day?" Joanie asked them.   
"Sorry," Burt said. "How's she doing?"   
"She's doing great, I'm the one who's in pain," Joanie remarked.   
"Joanie, would you like me to give you something?" Syd asked.   
"No, I want to be awake so I can talk to any more guests that come   
by."   
Syd stood up and handed Samantha to Burt. "There you go big girl, go to   
daddy."   
  
The crew from Chicago took a cab to the clinic expecting to find Syd up to her ankles in patients.   
"Izzy," Elizabeth called to Syd's coworker.   
Izzy turned around. "Hi, what are you doing here?"   
"We came to surprise Syd," Kerry said. "Where is she?"   
"She's at the hospital right now but...." Izzy didn't have time to   
finish her sentence.   
"OK, thanks," Kerry said. She knew that Syd often worked at the   
hospital and figured she was doing her rounds. "We'll go by and get her then." Kerry and the others headed for the door before Izzy had time to explain.   
"What part of the hospital does Syd usually work at?" Carter asked as they got back into the waiting cab.   
"I'm not sure but I'm sure someone will know where to find her," Elizabeth said. "I've done several surgeries with her so I know some of the staff."   
Kerry nodded. "To Providence County Hospital, please," Kerry told the   
cab driver.   
The driver nodded and sped off toward the hospital.   
  
When they got there, they went into the ER, where they assumed Syd would   
be.   
"Can I help you?" a nurse asked.   
"Yes, we're looking for Dr. Syd Hansen, do you know where she might   
be working right now?" Elizabeth asked.   
"Dr. Hansen will be up in OB," the nurse told them and walked off.   
The group exchanged looks.   
"OK," Carter said. "That's odd."   
Kerry walked toward the elevator and pushed the up button. "Maybe she   
has a patient up there."   
The group considered this, after all Syd did work with all kinds of people. When they reached OB they saw Jim come out of a room with a guy they didn't know behind him.   
"Jim!" Kerry called.   
"Hi," Jim said surprised to see them. "What are you doing here?"   
"Looking for Syd, someone downstairs said she was up here. What are   
you doing here?"   
"I'm here to see my granddaughter," Jim said. He led the group to   
Joanie's room where Joanie and Syd were talking wedding plans and Syd was   
holding a sleeping Samantha.   
"Let's just hope this wedding doesn't end up like my last two, you   
really don't want to have to perform CPR at your own wedding."   
Syd laughed. "Joanie cut it out."   
Then Jim poked his head in. "Syd there's someone here to see you."   
"Send them in," Syd said. "I don't want to move or we'll never hear   
the end of it."   
Jim laughed and motioned for Kerry, Carter, Elizabeth and Mark to   
come in. Syd couldn't believe it when she saw them.   
"Hi!! What are you doing here?" Syd asked, surprised.   
"To see you," Elizabeth said. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"   
Syd smiled and looked down at Samantha. "I'd like you to meet my new   
niece, Samantha Kate."   
"She's so cute," Kerry said. "Congratulations, Joanie"   
Joanie smiled. "Thanks. We would've called but no one answered and I think Syd was so excited that she couldn't think straight."   
"I know how that goes," Elizabeth said.   
"Actually, it's something else," Syd said. She was smiling from ear to   
ear. "Dad, where's Kyle?"   
"He went back to the house," Jim said. "To get settled in the guest   
room."   
Syd nodded. "Did he say when he would be back?"   
Jim shook his head. "No."   
Then the door opened and Kyle walked in.   
"Well, speaking of," Syd said. "Get over here."   
Kyle walked in and went over to Syd. She whispered something to him   
and Kyle nodded.   
"Guys, I'd like you to meet my high school friend and now my soon-to-   
be-husband Kyle Moran."   
"Congratulations!" Kerry was ecstatic to hear her friend's good news.   
Syd grinned and put her arm around Kyle. "Thanks." She turned to Kyle. "I guess you haven't been formally introduced to my friends from Chicago. I want you to meet Elizabeth Corday, Mark Greene, their daughter Ella, Kerry Weaver and John Carter."   
Kyle shook hands with each of them. "It's nice to meet the people I've heard so much about!"   
Elizabeth giggled. "Let's hope it was all good."   
"So, have you set a date yet?" Mark asked.   
Kyle smiled as though he had a plan. "No, but it's definitely something to consider. Syd, since all your friends are in town, how about moving our timetable up a little bit?"   
Syd thought for a moment. "Well.....um.....I'm not sure."   
"It's OK. We don't have to decide right now," Kyle said in a reassuring voice.   
Then Samantha started crying.   
"Someone isn't happy," Syd said, going over to the baby and Joanie.   
"Didn't she just eat, Joanie?"   
"Yes, but I don't think she was satisfied."   
Syd laughed.   
  
A few hours later, Syd, Mark, Kerry, Carter and Elizabeth, along   
with Ella and Hannah, sat in the Hansen living room talking and catching up.   
"I still can't believe you're getting married," Kerry remarked.   
"Let's just hope we actually get to the end of this one," Syd said.   
"But I don't think it should be a problem."   
Everyone laughed.   
"Joanie has been annoying me all day ever since she found out," Syd   
continued.   
"Joanie is Joanie," Kerry remarked with a laugh. "When does she   
come home with Samantha?"   
"Day after tomorrow," Syd replied "She looks exactly like Joanie,   
too."   
  
"I know, " Elizabeth replied. "She's so cute!"   
"Why don't we go shopping for some welcome-home gifts for Joanie and Samantha?" Kerry suggested.   
Elizabeth wanted to laugh, but didn't. In Chicago, nothing could force Kerry to enter the mall. Here in Providence, however, she was like an entirely different person.   
"Sounds good," Syd said. "It's getting a little boring in here."   
Twenty minutes later, the three of them were at the mall. Mark was taking care of Ella, and Carter hadn't thought that several hours at the mall with three women sounded at all like fun.   
First, they found some adorable baby outfits for Samantha, some that would fit a newborn and others that she would grow into. "She's got to have one of these," Elizabeth declared, stopping in front of a large table of stuffed animals.   
Kerry found a buffalo. "How about this?"   
Syd laughed. "Weird, but neat."   
"Why not?" Kerry took the buffalo and a large, floppy moose for Hannah to the check-out while Syd and Elizabeth picked out bunnies and bears.   
They shopped for the rest of the afternoon, checking out the clothing stores, music and video places and everything else.   
Carter grinned when he saw them unloading everything from the car. He turned to Mark. "Now I'm really glad we didn't go."   
Mark nodded. "No kidding."   
"Hello, boys!" Elizabeth greeted them, holding a large stack of packages. Mark put Ella in her playpen and helped his wife get everything inside.   
Kerry, Elizabeth and Syd showed them all they had bought. "Some of it's for Hannah, too," Kerry said, showing them the moose. "We wouldn't want her to feel left out."   
Jim Hansen came up the stairs from the vet clinic. "It looks like both of my granddaughters are going to be quite spoiled," he said, smiling.   
Suddenly, Heather came running up the stairs. "Dr. Hansen! Come quickly!"   
Jim sprang to his feet. "What is it, Heather?"   
"The little boy who lives next door just brought four kittens over. He said he found them wandering around in the rain, and he knew you'd take good care of them, Heather explained. She ran back downstairs, returning with the box. "Look!"   
Two of the kittens were gray and black tabbies, one was a calico and the other was black and white. "The striped ones are boys, and the calico and black and white are girls," Heather explained. "I guess the owner just couldn't keep them anymore."   
"Let's take a look," Jim said, carefully picking up a tabby kitten. After gently examining each one he put them back in their box. "They're all very healthy. Anyone want to take a cat back to Chicago?"   
"Can I see them?" Kerry asked. Jim nodded. She picked up each one, but held the black and white one the longest.   
  
Carter knew what his wife was thinking. "I've always been more of a dog guy myself, but, hey, why not?"   
Two days later, Joanie and Samantha were able to come home from the hospital. Syd and Kerry went to pick them up. Joanie was trying to get everything settled when Syd came into the room. Burt was bringing the car around.   
"Hey," Syd said, quietly coming into the room. "Are you ready to go?"   
"Am I ever," Joanie said. She picked up Samantha, who was sound asleep.   
"Where's Hannah?"   
"Back at the house with Kerry, Carter, Mark and Ella and Dad," Syd replied. She reached for Samantha. "Here, I'll take her." Syd took Samantha from Joanie. "Come here, sweetie, come to Aunt Syd."   
"She is going to be so spoiled," Kerry observed, watching Syd with Samantha.   
Syd gave her a look. "She is not."   
Kerry shrugged. "OK, let's go."   
  
When Syd and Joanie arrived home with Samantha, along with Kerry, everyone came to greet them. There were pink balloons on the mail box. Even Kyle was there, to share the happy moment with Syd.   
"Can I hold her?" Hannah asked jumping up and down in front of Joanie.   
"Hold on, sweetie," Joanie said. "Let Mommy sit down first, OK."   
Hannah followed Joanie into the living room with the baby. She sat down with Samantha, and Hannah sat beside her.   
"Hannah this is your new baby sister," Joanie said. "Be gentle."   
Hannah touched the baby softly. "Is she going to sleep with me?"   
"She's going to sleep in her own bed," Joanie said. She tickled Hannah's tummy and Hannah laughed.   
Then Burt came over to them.   
"Hi, nice of you to show up," Joanie said harshly. "It takes you that   
long to park a car?"   
"Joanie, cut him some slack," Syd said.   
Joanie gave her sister a look. "I'm sorry I guess I'm just tired."   
"Why don't you go rest," Syd suggested.   
"I'm fine, I don't need my doctor sister to tell me what to do," Joanie snapped.   
"Joanie, chill," Burt said. "She's just trying to help."   
Syd walked from the room, Kyle followed her.   
"You OK?" Kyle asked.   
"Yes, fine," Syd said. She wrapped her arms around him and they shared a passionate kiss.   
"I can't wait for our wedding," Kyle said. "Have you thought about what I said?"   
"Kyle, if I learned anything from Joanie's last wedding its that you can pull one together in a week," Syd said. "I think we should wait, let everything get settled down."   
Kyle kissed her on the lips. "Sounds good to me."   
Four weeks later:   
  
Syd carried four-week-old Samantha into the house. Joanie was at the Barkery and Burt was at the fire station, so Syd had agreed to watch Samantha for a few hours, along with getting the last minute stuff for the wedding.   
"Syd, bring that kid inside, it's getting cold," Kyle said, taking Samantha from Syd. He sat down with her at the kitchen table. "I can't believe you agreed to babysit."   
Syd gave him a look. "I did, so, get over it. My dad took Hannah to the play at the preschool, and Joanie and Burt are working for a few hours. Joanie just needs a break."   
"I think this wedding stuff has really gotten to you," Kyle joked. "But in a few short days we will be officially married."   
Syd kissed him on the lips. "And I can't wait. Lets just hope I don't have to perform CPR at my own wedding."   
Kyle laughed. "I'm sure you won't. When are Kerry, Carter, Elizabeth and Mark coming?"   
"Tomorrow, and they're bringing Rachael," Syd said. "Mark's daughter from his first marriage."   
Kyle nodded. Then Samantha started crying. "Whoops, I think someone is not happy."   
Syd took Samantha from Kyle. "You know, Kyle, you'd be a good father."   
Kyle gave her a look. "Is there something you're not telling me?"   
"No, I'm just saying," Syd said. "Never mind." Syd carried Samantha up to her room and changed her diaper. She couldn't wait until she could have a family of her own, but she knew that'd be a while.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


End file.
